Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/19 June 2017
06:19 Hello there 06:20 Are you there? 06:22 Hi 06:22 How're you? 06:32 Doing good 06:32 And you? 06:33 Still being troubled by one tooth but over wise good 06:33 It's been extremely hot in England today 06:33 Over 30C 06:34 Wow 06:35 It is only 25C in where I live... 06:36 Well in the UK, it doesn't usually go above 20 at this time of the year 06:37 Wow 06:37 you get a few hot days around July and August that approach 30, but this is abnormal. They're having to tell businesses not to make men wear suits to work, and if it gets much hotter they'll be sending people home from school and work 06:37 One time in where I live it was up to 38C 06:37 Yup 06:40 ... 06:41 Don't know why my main lagged out there 06:42 Wb 06:37 Wow 06:37 you get a few hot days around July and August that approach 30, but this is abnormal. They're having to tell businesses not to make men wear suits to work, and if it gets much hotter they'll be sending people home from school and work 06:37 One time in where I live it was up to 38C 06:37 Yup 06:38 Once it reaches 41C, it becomes a serious risk of fainting, dehydration, heat stroke and long term damage 06:38 Wow 06:40 ... 06:41 Don't know why my main lagged out there 06:41 Back 06:42 Wb 06:43 Must be having connection issues 06:45 Yeah 06:47 brb, dinner 06:47 Ok 06:47 07:05 back 07:15 Still there? 07:16 Hi 07:16 Just checking in 07:17 Hang on a sec then, there was something I needed to ask you 07:17 What is this? Blog:About me?useskin=oasis 07:17 I'll check it in a sec, was just about to do my daily check 07:17 Land of Chima Shouldn't this page have a template? 07:18 Not nessicarily 07:18 k 07:18 when was that blog posted? 07:18 there isn't an infobox that fits 07:18 Yesterday 07:19 it isn't a userblog 07:19 I'll deal with it 07:19 either way, it shouldn't be here 07:19 how do we delete some random person's life story? 07:19 "You shouldn't be here!" - Yellow card man to Jake Amberson in 11.22.63 07:20 We tell them they shouldn't post it here 07:20 Where do they think they are? Life of Brian Wiki? 07:20 They need to post it as a user blog 07:20 they posted it as a blog 07:22 Hello there 07:22 hi 07:22 Hi 07:24 I can't find that blog in the Wiki Activity, who posted it? 07:24 Some user 07:24 Name? 07:24 *Username 07:24 Kai, nice avatar 07:25 Look for all edits under the blog namespace 07:25 User:Superbrian51 07:26 Thanks Kai 07:27 Ah, I generally use WIki Activity so I never think of that :p 07:27 Thanks 07:28 Lavertus, is it gone? It should be 07:28 I reckon he might me underage 07:30 it looks underage by the way it's typed, but the last part makes it seem like it's a joke or something 07:31 special:destroy/Blog:About me? 07:31 Messaging him now 07:31 We'll see by how he responds; send the youngsters a formal message and they freak out 07:31 Admining on mobile is impossible 07:32 I have issues doing it on my Ipad, and that's not mobile but it looks slightly different to PC 07:34 special:destroy/blog:about me 07:34 On Wiki Activity, the background LEGO Bricks don't appear, the background is just dark blue 07:34 Lavertus can you do that correctly offf mobile? 07:34 Even on tablet mode on my laptop, I have problems 07:35 Special:Destroy doesn't even exist 07:36 Lol 07:36 i thought that's what it was 07:37 What do you think?] 07:37 Hello, please do not post personal items in the form of blogs like your most recent blog post. For a start, this is Brickipedia; a wiki about LEGO and not the users who edit it. Personal things go on userpages, and we do encourage people to put things on their user pages but not in blogs or threads or the like. Also, may I advise that you think carefully about what you put online, anyone and everyone can see this wiki. 07:37 07:37 Thanks, ~~~~ 07:39 Posted 07:39 It should be blog:about me/destroy 07:40 I can't figure this out on mobile 07:41 The thing I hate about mobile is typing 07:41 How on Earth can people stand such things all day? 07:41 Idk 07:41 And when they walk about with phones in their faces and bump into you 07:41 are you just trying to delete that page or what 07:42 There was one time, I was in the front of the car and suddenly, this girl with earplugs and a phone just walked out infront of us in the road. The driver sounded the horn and she didn't even hear it! (wall) 07:42 here it is blog:about me?action=delete 07:42 yeah I was about to link you to that lol 07:42 Dang it 07:43 i can never remember if its supposed to be a special page or an action 07:43 if I was off mobile I could have done this so much easier 07:43 i had to check too 07:43 its still pretty difficult with the new wikia layout 07:43 Yep 07:43 idk how to even use it 07:44 I considered putting some anti-tou css on the wiki. 07:44 of course i guess i could change my skin to monobook and quit complaining but hey 07:44 just to remove the ugly header 07:44 I hate the headers 07:44 same 07:44 ToaMatau aka the new George Barnick 07:44 lol 07:44 first it was ToaMeiko now its gonna be ToaMatau :( 07:45 :) 07:46 Gtg 07:47 Bye o/ 07:47 bye 07:57 Are you much into gaming @Kai? 07:58 I suppose you could say that 07:59 Do you play any shooters? 08:00 Yes 08:00 Battlefield 1? 08:02 I don't play anything too new, I tend to stick to older games 08:02 Ah 08:03 Have you played CoD WaW? 08:04 not much but it's my favourite cod game 08:04 It's a classic 08:04 I like antiques and old computers as well as gaming. Have you heard of the Commodore 64? 08:05 yes 08:05 Back 08:06 wb 08:06 I have one 08:06 They're actually good machines, even today 08:06 Agreed 08:10 Is anyone there? 08:10 Yes 08:11 Good 08:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnH_zwVmiuE can't get this out of my head :p 08:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7-uC0LDllM&t=16s 08:14 you know I never understood the point of putting the rules in the join message for other users 08:15 It's for new users 08:15 That way spammers can't try to get off on the basis that they broke a rule they didn't know of 08:16 I mean shouldn't it be in the one that says "Welcome to the Brickipedia chat " 08:16 so the new user sees it immediately 08:16 instead of having to wait for someone else to join 08:17 Maybe... 08:18 ah yes 08:18 Did you see the video Lavertus? 08:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7-uC0LDllM&t=16s 08:14 you know I never understood the point of putting the rules in the join message for other users 08:15 It's for new users 08:15 That way spammers can't try to get off on the basis that they broke a rule they didn't know of 08:16 I mean shouldn't it be in the one that says "Welcome to the Brickipedia chat " 08:16 so the new user sees it immediately 08:16 instead of having to wait for someone else to join 08:17 Maybe... 08:18 ah yes 08:18 Did you see the video Lavertus? 08:22 Wb 08:24 No, i'll check it out later, i'm watching TV 08:25 ok 08:26 What are you watchig? 08:26 *watching 08:28 A drama on ITV 08:28 08:28 Whoops 08:30 What drama is it? 08:34 Fearless 08:36 Oh nice 08:37 What is it about? 08:42 This guy who went to jail but didn't actually commit the crime 08:47 brb, browser issues with my main acount 08:47 Ok 08:50 It crashed but i'm going soon so i can't be bothered to start it up again 08:50 What were you saying? (every 30 seconds the submission to the logs clears this window for me) 08:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7-uC0LDllM&t=16s 08:53 This will get in your head.. 2017 06 19